We moved on
by Hydropistol108
Summary: "You weren't gone for three minutes or even three days, you were gone for three years..." After a mysterious cloaked man rampages in Konoha, Sakura and Hinata are trapped in a jutsu in which to them felt like a couple of minutes, but in actuality three years. How will they react with everyone moving on from them?
1. Chapter 1

**I'll be honest I'm a Narusasu shipper, so since Boruto came out I made this. Also in this fic Kushina, Minato, and Neji are alive.**

 **All will be explained.**

A new threat had arisen in Konoha, the civilians wee sent to bunkers with a few Jonin for protection. Team seven plus Hinata were prowling the city, they each had mics on ready to signal if the located the threat. They were running through streets and alleyways, even atop rooftops. Buildings were either crumbled or close to it. Other shinobi ran past them being ordered the disengage the enemy and protect the bunkers.

"Naruto I found him, he's two blocks away from Ichirauku's." Informed Sasuke. It was a man; he was above average height, he also wore a dark cloak in which the hood covered his whole face except for his mouth. One thing that stook out of this mysterious man was a weird book he held… maybe a grimoire or tome of some sort. "Hinata, Sakura, you know what to do." said Naruto.

Hinata and Sakura did similar hand signs, they finished stating, "Ninja art: Sakura Lion!" Hinata and Sakura put their fists together encasing them in chakra. The chakra turned into one of Hinata's lion fists, but it was also in a speed cone and smoke trail made out of sakura petals. The mystery man was quick to see it but not dodge it, he was knocked straight through Ichirauku's ramen. To which Naruto silently cried.

The man had gotten from his punch, he was strong but at a cost to his defense. "You two shouldn't be here, you've served your purpose. Now leave!" The mysterious man had called out Hinata and Sakura who took this with confusion. Their confusion was short lived as they readied themselves to fight him.

The boys were just jumping into the fight, that is until the man did something. The man had opened his book and as he did two blue, blueish purple orbs went around Hinata and Sakura trapping them inside. They were both shouting their husband's names as they repeatedly punched the orbs. The guys were hitting the orbs on the outside, with literally everything they had but it didn't work.

They were now on their knees, frantically clawing to get to each other. The cloakd man said some weird words, almost like an incantation and as he did this the orbs disappeared with Sakura and Hinata in them. Naruto and Sasuke just sat there on their knees in shock; their eyes looking all around. That's when the realization hit them and they screamed to the high heavens.

For Sakura and Hinata it semed like meer seconds or even minutes, but the bubble dispersed around them and the appeared in a rebuilt Konoha. "Welll Hinata, they must have stopped him while we were trapped. Let's check on Naruto at your house." said Sakura. Hinata ony gave her a nod and followed her.

Hinata went to unlock the door, but what was dd was that the key didn't work. "That's odd, did Naruto change the lock?" she asked Sakura. Sakura didn't know herself, so they jut gave a knock at the door. After a few minutes they heard the clicking of a lock and they were surprised at what they saw. First Sasukehad his other arm, second he was standing in Naruto's doorway in a blue tee-shirt that was too big for him and blue plaid pajama pants; Sasuke had bags under his eyes and was scratching behind his head. "Hello, who is i-" Sasuke cut himslf off as he saw the two women staring at him.

The two women had a look o their faces that was a combination of curiosity and anger. Sasuke turned his head inside of the house and practically yelled, "Naruto you need to come to the door." "Did Boruto knock over another fruit stand again? Hold on… Sarada can you take Menma for me?"

The girls looked at each other with pure confusion. Sakura mouthed the words 'who's Menma?' to which Hinata just replied with an 'I don't know' gesture. Naruto was at the door afer a few seconds, he had put his arm around Sasuke. Naruto was on the verge of asking what was going on, that is until his eyes connected with Hinata's. Naruto had fell to the floor his head was resting on Hinata's neck as long streams of tears ran down his face.

Now Sakura _knew_ something was off. "Sasuke just what is going on here?" she interrogated. "What happened to us? Who's Menma? We leave for three minutes and Naruto is draped all around you?" Sakura was playing a game of twenty questions with Sasuke.

Sasuke just answered in a pained tone, "You weren't gone for three seconds, or even three days. You were gone for three **years**!" Sakura and Hinata's eyes widened in realisation, that explained why so much had changed when they got back.

 **LINEBREAK**

The four sat in the living room, four cups of tea on the coffee table. Naruto thought it best if he were the one who informed them of what they had missed. "Three years after you left Sasuke and I were a wreck, I even took temporary leave from Hokage. I was sad all the time, Sasuke just blocked out the world. Me and Sasuke started hanging out more and after a while it turned into dating. After that we got married, that's when we had this trouble maker right here; a side note, Sasuke was angrier than he usually is, and he ate a lot of seafood." Naruto had informed.

Boruto, Sarada, and Himawari had walked, Sarada had handed over Menma to Naruto. It seemed like they didn't know their mothers, but they quickly did a double take and put them in a tight embrace. "It's been so long mom… we missed you." Boruto had told Hinata.

"Both of our Dads have been taking care of us, Naruto even gave me Hokage 101." added Sarada. "Menma is so cute you'll fall in love with him, you can definitely see both of them in him." Himawari bragged about Menma.

"Just because you two left us doesn't mean we stopped loving you, we always have and always will. We just moved on, we had to move on." said Sasuke. "Sasuke, thank you for bringing Naruto out of the darkness." Thanked Hinata.

"And thank you Naruto for being there for Sasuke." Thanked Sakura. "You were there for each other when we couldn't be…" added Sakura. "We approve!" Hinata and Sakura said simultaneously.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto and Sasuke were laying down in bed face to face. Sasuke's eyes slowly opened, he looked at Naruto with a sigh of relief and happiness. Naruto was the next to wake up, he caressed Sasuke's cheek and gave him a kiss over one of his closed eyes. "Why don't we just stay like this for a while." suggested Naruto as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke.

They stayed like this for a couple of minutes until both of their eyes shot open. "Things are neer this quiet so early in the morning." They both said simultaneously. Using their ninja skills they sneak around the house trying to see if something happened.

Sasuke heard a noise and at a split second he had his katana up in a position ready to strike down the intruder. It was Sarada who was walking around the house with a tray of food in both hands. "Dang dad, what's wrong with you two?" she asked the shinobi.

"Sorry honey, it's normally not so quiet so early in the morning." Sasuke apologised as he lowered the sword. "Well before you ask, Boruto went out for training and I'm bringing food to Menma, Chibirama (Kumara) decided to keep Menma company so he's laying down in the cradle with Menma. Himawari is… I don't know where exactly but I do know she's in the house.

As Sasuke and Naruto got their morning coffee Himawari had burst in with bags under her eyes and a juice box in hand. "I was recording some gameplay of Destiny, but it got corrupted. I ended up spending most of the night refilming and editing." Himawari stated.

Himawari was now in front of Sasuke when she did the come closer gesture with her finger. Sasuke bent down, coffee in hand, and asked softly "What is it." Instead of answering she simply placed her juice box in Sasuke's left hand and took the coffee out of his right. Naruto couldn't help but laugh as Himawari took a sip and went back to her room.

There were some crashing and smashing noises coming from outside. It was Boruto and Inojin training/fighting. "Those two are the Sakura and Ino of _**your**_ generation." stated Naruto towards Sarada. To which she only replied, "Tell me about it," and walked off to the baby's room.

Boruto's fighting style had changed over the years, he's been using more Taijutsu, and because of his Uzumaki lineage he has huge reserves of chakra. He channels chakra to his hands and feet for powerful attacks. Boruto also created his own technique that even impressed Tsunade and he taught her. Its an innate jutsu that allows the user to add any damage they take to their own power, only you still take damage none the less and it only lasts during the battle; so the longer the battle lasts the stronger the user becomes during it. Outside, Inojin had kicked Boruto into a wooden crate, in response Boruto had gotten up and punched him into a brick wall.

"Those punches are just how i remember them." sighed Inojin as he layed in the rubble of a destroyed wall. "I see you get your flexibility from Sai, Ino… not so much." retorted Boruto as he pulled his friend out of the rubble. "Anyway, the folks are up, see ya later 'jin-jin'." The nickname he gave Inojin earned him a punch in the arm and Inojin zoomed home.

Inojin had opened the door to his house to see his father wearing a pink apron and matching oven mitts. Sai sat a tray of cookies down on the coffee table where Sakura and Ino were talking. "I always knew he was the house husband type." joked Sakura.

"Well I am the one who wears the pants in the relationship." added Ino, Sai only sighed ( **No pun intended, sidenote: he always pegged me as a house husband** ) in defeat. Sai had his mitts off when he walked over to Inojin. He had a big cookie wrapped in a napkin that he presented to Inojin in both hands with outstretched arms.. With a closed eyed smile and tilted head, he kept gesturing for Inojin to take it.

"Thanks Dad." he thanked Sai as he took the cookie and walked off to his room, after he gave his father a hug. "I can't believe your son got a ponytail, well like Grandpa, like mother, like son." stated Sakura.

"Well among other things, my family gene pool is dominant." Flaunted Ino. "I also wanted to ask you why Sai seems quieter than normal." Sakura's comment made Ino go stiff. It was true that Sai didn't talk much, especially in his own house.

Ino decided to answer her, "During the three year time span, when Naruto and Sasuke had started dating, Sai had took on a recon mission. It went south fast when he was captured and tortured." Ino had stopped to let it process in Sakura's mind.

"They forced him to talk, but no matter what he didn't, to this day only the medical ninja know how far the damage went. I guess he'll tell us more of what happens on his own time." Ino continued. Sai had came in holding a teapot, Ino waved and shook her head. "No thank you." responded Sakura.

Hinata had opened the door to the Hyuuga estate. One of her cousins who was sweeping around saw her and dropped to their knees. "Lady Hinata, back from the dead." he announced with tears in his eyes. He grabbed her by the arm and ran to her home.

"Lady Hinata, he would like to see you first." her cousin said. They stopped at a house that looked familiar to her. It was Neji's old house, it looked as though it was taken good care of over the years. "I can see his house has been taken care of nicely, but why do I need to be here, Neji is-" Hinata was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Right here." Neji stated as he stood in his doorstep. Tears in her eyes, Hinata ran and embraced Neji. "I thought you were dead." she cried.

"I thought you were dead too, but I'll explain to you how I and Naruto's parents managed to escape death." Neji said holding his cousin on his arms. Hinata looked at Neji with shock in her face.

To people stood outside of Naruto's door. One was a woman with long re hair, the other was a man with medium length blonde hair. They both had smiles on their faces as the red haired woman knocked the door. Sarada was the one to answer it while Boruto stood beside her.

Both the red head and blonde had smiles on their faces as they looked down at the two kids. "Dad, there's a tomato haired lady and guy a guy with the face of a pretentious ass hole at the door!" that was the first thing uttered in the long silence between the four.

The red haired woman had flames in her eyes as she had a fist raised and was trying to make her way over to Boruto, but the blonde man held her back. "Excuse my brother he's… Well he's dumb." announced Sadara as she put a hand on Boruto's shoulder.

"Boruto what have i told ypu about calling people names?" Naruto asked his son as heade his way to the door. "Don't do it in earshot of the person you're talking about." Boruto answered. The red haired woman and blonde man saw how Naruto had grown, they were impressed.

Naruto eyes widened at the two people standing before them, his supposedly dead parents, Kushina and Minato. "Boruto how could you, these are your grandparents; say sorry!" Naruto reprimanded his son, hitting him on the top of the head.


End file.
